Made For You
by DarkAngelLillith
Summary: Blaster goes to see Red Alert while the Security Director is on duty. Blaster/Red Alert


**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Transformers.

**Warnings: **Slash, Ooc?

**A/N: **I did my best to keep them in character, but I don't know how good I was at it. For some reason they're really hard for me to write. As always, please tell me of any mistakes you see and I'll fix them as soon as possible.

* * *

_**Made For You**_

He was whistling a new tune he'd heard on the radio as he entered the room. The only mech inside didn't even look in his direction. Blaster didn't mind and he lazily draped himself over the empty chair beside the other mech, still whistling the same tune happily. He'd been lucky to be allowed in the room. Red Alert hated to be interrupted while working.

Nevermind the fact that he was sure Red Alert would be working all the time if he could get away with it.

"Well?"

"Huh?" the cassette player asked, startled. He was used to be acknowledged a few hours after he'd been allowed into the room.

"You're whistling. You only whistle in this room when you're either too happy or excited to remember that your whistling distracts me from my job," the Lamborghini said matter-of-factly, optics riveted on the screens before him.

"I met the new arrivals. They're cool," the Communications Officer's grin widened when Red Alert's head turned to look at him seriously.

"All of them?" the suspicious tone only made Blaster wish that Red Alert wasn't on duty. Blaster never quite understood why exactly that tone drove him crazy. He just knew that he wouldn't be happy until he could reassure the Security Director.

And the best way Blaster found to do it required that they were both free... and alone.

"All of them, Red. I'm sure ya're gonna like'em," Blaster used his most charming tone of voice and was rewarded with the sight of Red Alert relaxing just a little bit at his words, "Though I guess I should warn ya that one of 'em is a scientist. Doesn't seem as bad as Wheeljack, but I haven't seen him all excited on a project."

Red Alert's weary sigh reminded the cassette holder that the Security Director had been on shift for the past two days, "I guess I should start organizing the reinforcing of the walls just in case. What's his designation?"

"Perceptor."

Blaster watched as Red Alert searched for the mech's file and studied it. In turn, he took the time to study the Lamborghini while he waited for the other to speak to him again. He would need to drag Red away from the room. He wasn't looking too hot and that could make him sloppy. Too bad there was no one else that could take over the monitors now. Blaster would need to call on Inferno again.

Meeting Inferno had been a blessing to both of them. Blaster didn't know how he could take care of Red Alert without him. He could even ignore the rare bouts of jealousy that sometimes flared up. He'd been used to be the only one Red trusted until they met Inferno and Blaster was still getting used to sharing him with another.

"You're frowning."

"What?"

"You're frowning. I want to know why. Is it about the recruits? Something you remembered about them? Or maybe…"

"Hey, Red, it's okay. The recruits are cool. I told ya that. Have I ever lied to you?" Blaster didn't laugh, too busy trying to stay where he was and not rush to get Red Alert in his arms. Getting too close will only agitate him more. He'd learned that the hard way.

Red Alert's silence was all the response he needed. The Lamborghini staring at him in a way that reminded him of the first time they met at the beginning of the war. When his superior officer had simply presented the new Security Officer and told Blaster to show him around.

Back then Red Alert was rising through the ranks despite his glitch and he… He'd been made just for him. A mech programmed to not lie for a mech that couldn't trust anyone. They'd been lucky it worked despite the fact that neither of them liked to be toyed like that. To have their future planned out from the start... or at least his start...

"Don't be stupid. You do not lie," Red Alert finally said and Blaster was grateful to be taken out of his thoughts, "That still doesn't answer my question. Why were you frowning?"

Blaster sighed and looked away, "Just thinking 'bout Inferno. It's silly really," and something they'd talked about before.

"I see… He is my friend, Blaster. You are different."

The cassette player felt a tug in his spark. He could only imagine how hard it was for Red Alert to admit that. How hard it was for him to allow himself to get so close to another. A mech that wasn't programmed to tell the truth.

That was the only thing that differentiated them. A minor thing to another maybe, but to Red Alert it made all the difference. And for all the grievances not lying had given him, he knew it was the only reason Red Alert had dared to love him.

"I told ya it was silly."

"And why where you thinking of him?" Red Alert asked, optics straying to watch the monitors.

Blaster tilted his head to look at the closest monitor, "Just thinkin' that ya could go drink a cube with him. Maybe catch a few Zs while ya're at it. I'll take over for ya."

"Are you crazy? Shift's just starting and I have a lot of things to do."

"Red, you've been here for two days. Ya haven't refueled, have ya? Trust me, you don't look so good."

"Then get me a cube. I'll drink it here and continue doing my job. You know the cycles in this planet are shorter than Cybertronian cycles anyway."

Blaster chuckled, "True, but when in Rome… And you really need to take a break, Red. A tired mech makes mistakes."

Silence again. Blaster too busy trying to glare Red Alert into submission to talk. The Lamborghini clearly going over Blaster's words, until he let out yet another sigh, "Fine. I will take a break, but only if you stay with me. I'll talk to Inferno to see if he can take my place."

"YES!" the cassette player shouted, a victory song coming from his speakers until Red Alert's sharp look reminded him he wasn't allowed to do that in this room, "Sorry, you know how I get. Is Inferno coming?"

"He is on his way," Red Alert said, standing up.

The Communications Officer stood up and joined him with a bounce on his steps. He knew Red won't leave the room until Inferno arrived, but he couldn't wait to get out of the room with his prize. He didn't want to give Red Alert time to change his mind.

Inferno arrived with Bumblebee. Apparently, the fire truck managed to convince the minibot to accompany him during his unexpected shift. Inferno took a look at Red Alert and without a word pushed them both out of the room and locked it. Leaving an amused Blaster and a slightly annoyed Red Alert to stare at the closed doors.

"Told ya you looked bad," was all he could say before laughing.

He couldn't help himself. If he wanted to laugh, he laughed. If he wanted to scream, he screamed. If he wanted to say something, he said it. And if he wanted to hear music, he played it. Hiding it was lying and lying was an unknown to him.

He was surprised when Red Alert kissed him and tugged on his arm to start walking. Usually it was the other way around. Maybe Inferno needed to throw them out more often. Primus knows he didn't spend as much time with Red Alert as he wanted to.

"What was that for?"

"You take good care of me."

* * *

Edited: 1/23/09 - added extra parts and cleaned up a few sentences.


End file.
